Ese Chico
by stmag
Summary: Una nueva maestra en la preparatoria Furikan le impone un gran reto a Akane Tendo... "Ser Femenina".
1. Femenina

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago sin ningún tipo de lucro**_"._

_**Ese Chico**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**Femenina"**_

Un día cualquiera, tan común como otros corría a toda velocidad a lado de ese bobo Ranma Saotome, la rutina comenzaba hacerse cansada nada nuevo, hoy como todos los días Kasumi me pidió que lo despertare como siempre me negué pero termine por ir a despertarlo una vez más tarde 10 minutos en lograr que abriera un solo ojo, no me quedo de otra que lanzarle un balde de agua fría justo en la cara, creo que me dijo algo pero no le puse atención simplemente no creo que allá sido algo nuevo tal vez me dijo boba, tonta o marimacho bueno me da igual ¿Qué novedad hay en eso? Ninguna.

Iba tan ocupada corriendo intentando ignorar sus reclamos que no me percate de algo fuera de lo común en ese momento mire hacia la preparatoria y me pareció ver a una extraña entrando ahí.

"_**Debe ser una nueva maestra"**_ pensé.

-Lo ves tonta, de nuevo llegamos tarde porque no me levantaste a tiempo.

Fastidiada le conteste.

-Te hable a tiempo idiota tu eras el que no despertaba

-Para que despertar para ver a una fea marimacho que solo quiere golpearme.

-Cállate se nos hará más tarde.

Ambos corrimos a lado de esa mujer que me veía fijamente desde la puerta de la entrada,

"_**Como si nunca hubiese visto a una chica apresurada"**_

Nunca la había visto, recordé que el día pasado había escuchado a varios alumnos hablar sobre la nueva profesora, al parecer se comenzaría a impartir clases ese día pero ni yo ni mucho menos Ranma le prestamos atención.

Cuando al fin llegamos al aula de clases note que el profesor no se encontraba ahí, me pareció extraño normalmente al entrar nos regresaba a ambos por llegar tarde, solo que en esta ocasión no estaba ahí, tome asiento y poco después entro la mujer que al entrar no me quitaba los ojos de encima, tal y como pensé era la nueva docente.

-Soy la profesora Enoki Okamura, desde hoy me encargare de impartirles clases, espero que sean unos alumnos admirables y se comporten como tal.

Dijo lo que siempre decían todos los maestros, parecía ser joven en el momento le calcule tal vez 26 años pero hablaba como una señora mucho mayor que ella, me di cuenta que de reojo me observaba una y otra vez, comenzó a explicar su clase de manera interesante.

Todo iba bastante bien hasta que Ranma como es su maldita costumbre comenzó a molestarme, Kasumi me había dicho que era la forma en la que él me demostraba cariño pero creo que es su forma de agobiarme la vida.

-Akane… marimacho…¿Qué haces?.- decía en voz baja mientras reía.

Parecía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer era bastante, no entendía porque se aferraba hacerme la vida aun más complicada aunque, no podía evitar verlo de reojo mientras sonreía como era su costumbre captaba por completo mi atención llevándose con ella mis suspiros

"_**Lo hago de nuevo, vamos Akane se que puedes poner la atención en clases y no en Ranma, bah ni yo misma lo creo"**_

Se había ganado mi corazón, me hacía pensar en amor. Pero aun no éramos nada que podía esperar de él un chico que se la pasaba coqueteando con otras aunque lo negara el sabía que era así y le dan tanta gracia mis celos pareciera que lo hacían sentir bien, nosotros podríamos ser algo más que amigos, si tan solo..

-no fuera tan estúpido. Dije entre dientes al caerme una bolita de papel en la mejilla, la quite y estaba empapada de saliva…

-¡Ya tuve suficiente! Grite levantándome de mi asiento.

No podía negarlo me gustaba que llamara mi atención pero tengo un límite y él lo había cruzado le solté un pequeño golpe que lo estampo contra el pupitre al fin se había callado pero la maestra Enoki me llamo la atención

-¡Señorita Tendo! ¿Por qué agrede a su compañero de esa manera?

-¿Eh?.. el me estaba molestando.

-¿Y usted cree que eso le da el derecho a dañar la integridad física de su compañero, no, no le da ningún derecho. ¡Salga inmediatamente de mi clase!, hablare con usted en el receso.

Estaba sorprendida nunca ningún maestro me había hablado de esa manera, todos los profesores saben como Ranma se la pasaba molestándome y haciéndome enojar, por eso nunca me había dicho nada

"_**Tal vez ella porque es nueva lo hizo, después lo comprenderá"**_

Pasaba el tiempo y seguía afuera del aula esperando el receso.

-Creo que no vio que el cabeza dura de Ranma se reincorporo bastante rápido un golpecito como ese no le haría daño ni siquiera un rasguño.

Toco el timbre al fin era el receso, vi como salieron todos mis compañeros excepto Ranma, el seguía ahí parecía que me estaba defendiendo.

-Lo ve- le mostraba la cabeza a la profesora Enoki- no tengo nada porque no deja ir Akane de una buena vez.

-Esta es la tercera vez que te lo repito y es la ultima jovencito, salga e aquí ahora mismo o se ira suspendido.

Bufo molesto y siguió caminando hasta que se topo conmigo y me miro fijamente esperando que le dijera algo y lo hice

-Mira lo que provocas idiota.

-Te lo mereces por marimacho y boba.

Una mueca aprecio a un lado de mi boca le daría otros de mis acostumbrados "cariñitos dolorosos" cuando llegara a casa. Salió del aula y la profesora Enoki me indico con la mirada que tomara asiento enfrente de ella bastante cerca del escritorio.

-Akane, desde la mañana observe que tu comportamiento no es el adecuado para una señorita, así que si quieres seguir en este instituto deberás mejorarlo.

La mire extrañada _**"¿a que se referiría con eso?"**_ pensé y como si me hubiera leído la mente me dijo

-¿No lo comprendes cierto?

Respondí negativamente con la cabeza, algo intimidada por la forma en la que me miraba.

-Akane tu compañero Ranma, tengo entendido que es tu prometido, ¿Cómo es posible que lleven una relación asi? Dime ¿Qué harán cuando se casen si no se soportan?. Siendo tu prometido no debería hablarte de la manera que lo hace, te dice marimacho no solo por tu apariencia sino por tu comportamiento.

El aura oscura emanando de mi cuerpo broto de un momento a otro _**"¿Qué quizá decir con eso?... no solo por mi apariencia..¿Qué le pasa a esta?"**_.

-Toma- me dio tres folletos en la mano- vete a casa y elige bien lo que quieres, mañana quiero que me des tu respuesta a primera hora, tienes que elegir uno quieras o no.

No me quedo de otra más que marcharme como me lo había pedido "genial perderé aun más clases"

Salí del instituto y vi llegar a Shampoo con el almuerzo listo para Ranma en ese momento las palabras de mi profesora regresaron a mi mente "No solo por tu apariencia sino por tu comportamiento".

Me compare con ella, tenía razón Shampoo era bastante femenina hasta en su forma de caminar lo hacía con gracia aunque su comportamiento no era el adecuado desde mi punto de vista, continúe caminando si me comparaba con Kasumi ella si era bastante femenina tal vez a eso se refería la profesora quería que yo fuera así pero, ¿Cómo conseguirlo? No pienso dejar las artes marciales.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a casa preferí entrar si avisar pues no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie, después me di cuenta que no había nadie en ella aproveche y fui a mi habitación lance el maletín y del el salieron los 3 folletos que me había dado la profesora Enoki, me senté sobre el piso y comencé a leerlos, una gota de sudor recorrió mi frente al ver que se trataban de actividades de los clubs de la preparatoria.

"_**¿Acaso cree que entrare a uno de ellos?"**_

Como primera opción estaba cocina

-Definitivamente no lo hare me demandaran por intoxicar a alguien o tal vez matarlo, mejor no corro el riesgo. Dije en voz baja.

Mi animo bajo aun más al ver la segunda opción costura.

-No definitivamente no es para mi. Cuando hice la bufanda para Ranma termine pinchándome cada uno de los dedos además el muy idiota me dijo que parecía más una red para pescar que una bufanda

Tercera opción club de danza

-Soy buena en las artes marciales supongo que son algo parecidas…pues debo moverme… aunque no se bailar.

Mi animo bajo aun más pero debía elegir entre una de esas, y danza sonaba menos peor que las otras además no crei que podría lastimar a nadie bailando.

Ni siquiera tuve apetito pensando una y otra vez si era una buena ida entrar al club de danza estaba tan concentrada que el tiempo paso bastante rápido sin darme cuenta era de noche nadie había subido a verme

"Acaso no notaron mi ausencia"

Solo sentí como el liquido caliente recorría mis mejillas, me recósete sobre la cama y me quede profundamente dormida abrí de nuevo los ojos y la luna iluminaba mi habitación, sentí como se abría la ventana de mi habitación y aparente estar durmiendo. Lo sentí era el y escuche un leve murmuro.

-Se quedo dormida… tonta no comiste nada en todo el día.

Se cerro de nuevo la ventana despacio abrí nuevamente los ojos y el ya no estaba ahí pero un vaso de leche y un pan aguardaban en mi mesita de noche.

Tenía que reconocerlo Ranma era bastante tierno cuando se lo proponía, hasta parecía estar preocupado por mi esboce una sonrisa me sentí especial por un momento. Tomé el pan y la leche y lo termine todo con bastante gusto como nunca antes no note cuando me quede dormida.

_**Continuara…**_

NOTA.

¡Hola a todos!

La verdad extrañaba mucho escribir me ausenté durante mucho tiempo por diversos motivos y siento mucho a ver dejado esperando la continuación de varios fic's, pero no me encontraba bien incluso hoy no lo estoy completamente, de un dia a otro se desmorono todo mi mundo y tuve que comenzar de 0, cuando crei estar bien tuve que afrontar un duro golpe la muerte de mi mejor amigo sinceramente no me repongo del todo solo intento sobre llevarlo hoy regrese a escribir por el :') se que le hubiese gustado, intentare ser más puntual y en cuanto pueda darle fin a los otros fics por ahora me concentraré un poco más en esta nueva historia y un par de one shot que tengo en mente.

Como habran notado este fic esta narrado por Akane no recuerdo haber hecho alguno similar asi que esto es nuevo para mi espero les agrade un hecho es que publicare el capitulo dos la siguiente semana de ahí no pasa si todo sale como quiero el viernes estará el capitulo 2 sin más que decir.

¡Muchas Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Espero sus reviews :D sugerencias o coemntarios con gusto los responderé.


	2. Buena Idea

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago sin ningún tipo de lucro**_"._

_**Ese Chico**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_Buena idea"_

La luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar mi habitación era extraño, normalmente despertaba después era muy común en mi dormir hasta cansarme pero definitivamente esa profesora me tenia alterada

-Tal vez debería faltar hoy…

Me gire hacia la pared no entendía a que le tenía miedo solo serian un par de clases extras además aprendería algo de todo eso.

-¿Desde cuando yo Akane Tendo huyo de mis problemas?... iré.

Me levante y comencé arreglarme, después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Era solo un simple baile tal vez pisar a una o dos personas pero no creo que sería algo grave, después de todo voy ahí para aprender y no estoy tan gorda no le quebrare el pie a nadie.

Baje a tomar mi desayuno, escuche a Nabiki platicar con Kasumi pero no preste atención a lo que decían, era como si no pudiera pensar en algo más en mi cabeza se repetía la palabra _**"Femenina",**_ reaccione cuando Kasumi me toco la frente.

-Akane ¿te sientes bien? Pareces enferma.

Era lo más cercano que tenia a una madre y siempre se mostraba preocupada por mí, lo menos que quería era darle problemas.

-Si, solo estaba algo distraída, ¿Podrías despertar hoy a Rama? Debo irme antes a clases si lo espero perderme mucho tiempo.

-Si no hay problema hermanita ve con cuidado.

Simplemente quería evitar discutir con él, no estaba del mejor humor posible así que sería mejor irme sola, si el llegaba a tiempo o no era su problema no el mío.

Caminar sola era mucho más lento, el camino se me hizo eterno y solo habían pasado unos minutos definitivamente Ranma era necesario para mi, él hacia las cosas más sencillas no podía negarlo me sentí extraña al no discutir con el mientras corriamos a toda prisa, ir caminando sola era raro.

Llegue y la profesora Enoki me esperaba desde la entrada del aula.

-Buenos días señorita Tendo-me dijo amablemente.

-Buen día profesora Enoki

-Supongo que como se lo pedí me ha traído una respuesta.

-Se podría decir que si pero no estoy muy segura- baje la mirada, tomo mi hombro y me sonrió.

-Tranquila, seguro encajaras a la perfección en el club que decidas ¿a cuál te integraras?

-A danza.

Note como ella esbozo una sonrisa diferente a la que había hecho hace unos minutos, como si hubiese caído en un trampa y las cosas salieran como ella esperaba.

-Me parece bien, desarrollaras más tu lado femenino, créeme que después me lo agradecerás aunque ahora te parezca muy molesto.

Pese en mandarla a volar pero, eso sería darle más motivos para que me regañara y bueno era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento además siempre tuve cierta curiosidad en las chicas del club de danza, siempre iban muy arregladas y en cada presentación se veían muy lindas.

"_**Tal vez también me vea así"**_

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, unos ojos estaban posados en mi nuca mirándome fríamente, gire lentamente y lo vi era Ranma furioso antes de que me reclamara algo mejor mire a otro lado, en ese momento lo vio la profesora Enoki y comenzó a reprenderlo por llegar tarde.

"_**Es su problema"**_

Seguí caminando me sentía extraña, quería defenderlo de los reclamos de esa profesora pero el siempre decía que podía defenderse solo ¿Por qué me necesitara ahora?

Tome asiento y me relaje, solo tenía que esperar a que llegara la 4 hora que era destinada a las clases extra-oficiales, me pareció extraño que la profesora Enoki entrara a clases si Ranma pero no le presete atención en el momento, solo pensaba en como me iria en danza.

Llego la hora y la profesora Enoki me llevo al club de danza donde le explico al encargado porque me integraría, a decir verdad me resivieron mejor de lo que esperaba habían muchas chicas y todas parecían estar interesadas en mi ninguna me hablaba pero me miraban de pies a cabeza, tal y como lo hacia el viejo Hapossai cada vez que me lo topaba solo que en ellas no había lujuria como en el.

Hubo una chica que se me acerco parecía bastante agradable y no solo eso ella resaltaba entre las otras por su baja estatura, y la tierna mirada que la acompañaba.

-Hola, yo soy Natsumi, pero puedes decirme Natsu ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿Qué grado cursas?, ¿ese es el color de tu cabello?, ¿usas lentillas o son tus ojos?,¿eres Akane Tendo cierto?.

De la nada todas las chicas se colocaron a mi alrededor escuchando atentamente mis respuestas tal vez eso era una costumbre del club, o eso supuse.

Luego de 15 minutos de un interrogatorio estilo policiaco, donde todo lo dicho en esas cuatro paredes podía ser utilizado en mi contra. Cuando mi paciencia comenzaba a terminarse, escuche a una chica decir

-Rápido, ya vienen, los chico ya vienen.

Nunca me había sentido tan fuera de lugar, de la nada todas las chicas comenzaron a maquillarse, acomodarse la ropa, el cabello, fijar el peinado… Y yo solo estaba ahí, mirando como siete adolecentes se miraban en los espejos, ventanas, lo ojos de otras, incluso en un vaso con agua.

"_**Si a esto se refería la profesora Enoki con ser femenina creo que no podre acoplarme"**_

Entraron los varones, no les vi nada en especial solo eran siete, supuse que arruine las parejitas, ya que cada uno se junto con una chica hicieron dos filas y se formaron de frente mientras tanto miraba hasta que el instructor me dijo que entrara al final de la fila, seguí sus instrucciones y lo hice, en ese momento entro un chico más a la sala me miro y se acerco a mi quedando de frente.

-Minamoto, serás la pareja de la nueva chica Tendo para este baile.

-Entendido- su voz me pareció peculiar era fría y agradable a la vez, no solo eso demostraba mucha seguridad.

-Te encargaras de explicarle la coreografía, tenemos un mes chicos esto debe quedar bien ¿entendido?.

-Si- dijeron todos al unisón.

-Hare un repaso básico será un vals para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de la preparatoria.

Los pasos parecía ir bastante rápido sentí de inmediato nerviosismo

"_**será difícil "**_pensé desanimada

De pronto solo sentí como unos labios se acercaban demasiado a mi oído derecho, rozándolo delicadamente.

-Tranquila si lo haces con ese ánimo te equivocaras y quedaras en ridículo- me susurró sonriendo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Me hizo sentir segura y a la vez nerviosa, lo mire molesta pero su sonrisa me hizo sonrojar de inmediato, no lo había notado era bastante lindo no tenía nada en especial sus ojos eran oscuros y muy profundos y su cabello negro.

"_**¿Qué me hizo sonrojar?"**_

Su voz me hizo reaccionar nuevamente

-¿Lista?

Comenzó la música y sin permiso alguno me tomo por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, marcando su ritmo mientras yo impresionada solo me dejaba llevar, parecía ser un chico normal incluso hasta débil, pero al estar cerca me di cuenta que tenia un cuerpo bastante trabajado. Me deje embriagar por su aroma a hombre, que envolvía mi alrededor disfrutaba la cercanía mientras los ojos del chico estaban concentrados en alguna otra parte.

"¿Por qué me evita la mirada?... acaso ¿me veré mal?... o soy muy fea para el" definitivamente me distraje y desanime al mismo tiempo.

Lo pise y deje de moverme, asustada baje la mirada esperando un grito o un regaño.

-Lo siento. Fue la frase que temerosa salió de mis labios.

Lo mire y al contrario de lo que esperaba me sonrió y me tomo de nuevo.

-Tranquila, solo pon más atención en tus pies.

Asentí sonrojada y no deje de ver mis pies que parecían estar flotando me aferre un poco más a él mientras se repetía el mismo paso una y otra vez no me di cuenta que se había terminado la música y seguía prácticamente abrazada a el. Cuando me di cuenta mi cara comenzó arder, el pareció no notarlo aproveche y salí corriendo de ahí sin escuchar las indicaciones del instructor, solo sentía mi corazón acelerado latiendo cada vez más rápido.

Regrese a clases la profesora Enoki me sonrió y me dejo pasar, ahí estaban los ojos fijos de Ranma en mi, parecía estar molesto bueno muy molesto.

-tonta marimacho Kasumi me despertó tarde.

-y ¿cuál es la diferencia no dices que siempre te despierto tarde?.Frunció el seño y no dijo nada más.

Intentaba poner atención en esos problemas de algebra pero no podía recodaba una y otra vez como ese pequeño vals me había hecho volar, ese chico del club … Minamoto lo habían llamado. Sonreí al recordar la paciencia que le tenía a mis pies torpes

Al terminar las clases Ranma no me hablo solo me acompaño a casa mientras yo tarareaba en voz baja la canción del vals.

Me detuve al escuchar que me llamaban

-¡Tendo!

Gire y lo vi ahí estaba sonriéndome nuevamente me dio un par de hojas y lo que parecía ser un disco de hace años.

-Parece que estabas apresurada, es para ti asegúrate de leerlo si gustas escucha la canción es apreciada a lo que ensayamos.

Tímidamente asentí me ponía bastante nerviosa hasta su tono de voz era me hacia vibrar, se giro y me dijo adiós sonriendo, a me espere hasta que no se vio más a lo lejos sonreí y retome el camino con más gusto en ese momento no note el aura negra que emanaba de mi prometido hasta que me tomo del brazo con fuerza.

-Quien era ese

-No te interesa

Parecía estar muy molesto pero no tenia porque su reacción agresiva solo me dejo en claro una vez más que su ego no le permitía que otro me hablara solté su agarre y seguí caminando. No me arruinaría ese día de eso estaba segura.

Llegue a casa sola no me di cuenta cuando Ranma dejo de ir a mi lado un suspiro de cansancio salió de mi boca subí directo a mi habitación y comencé a leer las hojas que me había dado Minamoto.

_Como bailar dejando de lado los nervios_

Se leía como titulo

-Tal vez fue muy evidente que no sabía bailar. Murmure mientras una gota de sudor recorría mi frente.

Al final de las hojas estaba una nota escrita a mano

"_Debes intentar concentrarte y no mirar alrededor, teniendo los ojos fijos en mi no prestaras atención al baile"_

Tal vez fue mi cara sonrojada la que ilumino toda la habitación

-¡Se dio cuenta! Definitivamente no regresare a ese club

_**Continuara…**_

_NOTA._

Hola siento mucho la tardanza pero actualizar me será muy complicado en los próximos 3 meses, porque estoy oficialmente castigada :'( … Para los que no saben tengo apenas 15 años así que mis padres aun pueden castigarme -.- el motivo fue que baje en mis notas y el castigo fue quitarme la computadora -.-

Si alguien quiere intervenir defendiéndome xD lo agradecería mucho…

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo y veré cuando me doy otra escapadita para seguir actualizando esta vez lo logre gracias a July mi beffa xD :3 sin ella no lo hubiera conseguido :'D…

Espero lograr actualizar pronto, espero sus reviews :3 podre verlos por el móvil….

Cuídense hasta pronto.

_**Respondiendo reviews.**_

naty

Holaaaaa,pues primero q nada lamento mucho lo de tu amigo...animo!ojala puedas recuperarte antes de lo que imagines, y con respecto al fic me encanto me parece muy interesante, ojala le tape la boca al tonto de ranma, lo amo pero suele ser un bruto de lo peor,jeje, aunq hay veces q es un sol )  
ansiosa espero tu prox capi  
besosss

R= Hola, Naty gracias… creeme lo intento y bueno al menos ya comenze de nuevo intento sobre llevar la ausencia, Ranma *-* es un bruto pero ash es guapo se le perdona…que bueno que te encanto mucha gracias por leer.

Elena 79

Hola :  
Lamento mucho tu perdida, y te comprendo, yo también acabo de perder a alguien que adoraba con toda mi alma y es muy duro,lo siento ,pero lo que yo hago es ser lo mas fuerte posible y recordar los buenos momentos y no pensar en su partida ,ya que entre mas piensa uno en esa parte mas duele ,te deseo lo mejor y estarás en mis oraciones para que puedas tener la paz en tu alma .  
Es bueno distraerse un poco y este es un buen modo ,te felicito por este fic ,es grandioso que no pongas a Ranma como el malo de siempre ,si no mas bien en intermedio jeje y esta Akane marimacho me encanta ,estare pendiente de tus actualizaciones ,nos leemos pronto.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ánimos y sigue adelante ::::::::::::::::::::

R= Hola Elena 79, ya te extrañaba T-T.

Muchas gracias de la misma manera lamento tu perdida y te entiendo pues es muy difícil superar algo asi, en cambio yo lo recuerdo y lloro asi que intento alejarme un poco de todo lo que me recordaba a el creo que estoy mal pero es la única manera que ecnuentro para sobre llevar todo esto, muchísimas gracias por incluirme en tu oraciones te deseo lo mejor y pronta resignación.

Muchas gracias, Ranma será una victima a lo largo de la historia ya veras porque.

Nos leemos pronto cuidate :)

mandy

guaou me gusto mucho espero que sigas escribiendo mas capitulos, gracias por subirlos

R= Hola, que bueno que te gusto y muchas gracias a ti por leerlos :DD

_**Atte.. Stmag**_


	3. Un sentimiento

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago sin ningún tipo de lucro**_"._

_**Ese Chico**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_Un sentimiento"_

"_**Fue demasiado evidente que lo miraba, que vergüenza ¿Qué pensara de mi?"**_

Bueno en ese momento ya no importaba o eso quería creer, baje a cenara pesar de todo estaba muy sonriente no podía negarlo me sentía feliz había sido una tarde agradable el club de danza no estaba tan mal.

"_**Tal vez debería regresar mañana"**_ pensé motivada.

Me senté y comencé a comer no le preste atención a mi alrededor solo recordaba una y otra vez como bailaba con Minamoto y las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento.

Al terminar corrí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella, recordé como esas chicas al ver a los varones llegar, estaba listas muy bonitas y maquilladas.

-Tal vez yo podría hacer eso. Murmure.-¿Dónde lo deje? Estoy segura que esta por aquí.

Me dedique a mover cada rincón de mi habitación hasta que lo encontré detrás de unas cajas lleno de polvo ahí estaba el estuche de maquillaje que Kasumi me había regalado en mi cumpleaños al verlo me di cuenta que nunca lo abrí, bueno eso no importaba solo tenía que descubrí como usarlo correctamente para no parecer una imitación de payaso.

-Mañana lo probare, por ahora quiero dormir. Me dije a mi misma hable en voz alta para que el me escuchara y dejara de rondar mi habitación.

Me recosté, no podía dejar de recordar la sensación de la mano de Minamoto en mi espalda no quería reconocerlo pero se había sentido bastante bien, termine durmiendo con ese momento en mi mente. Al despertar me di cuenta que aun era bastante temprano gire y vi el estuche de maquillaje en mi mesita de noche, me senté y lo abrí solo tome el brillo labial el más tenue que encontré ese sería mi primer experimento si se veía bien lo seguirá utilizando.

Me arregle y baje a desayunar para mi sorpresa Ranma ya se estaba ahí, desayunamos y nuevamente como era su rutina comenzó a pelear por comida con su padre termine de comer me despedí y fui no pensaba esperarlo camine unos cuantos pasos y para mi sorpresa ahí se encontraba Minamoto justo en la esquina del Dojo.

-Hola Tendo.

-Buenos días, Minamoto. Conteste extrañada.

-Ya que de casualidad vine hasta tu casa ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos?

-¿Casualidad?

-Tal vez no.

Me sonrió de manera especial o eso creí yo, de manera atenta se ofreció a cargar mi maletín cosa que no le permití pobre después de cargar el suyo quería llevarse el mío.

-¿Y leíste todo lo que te di ayer?

-Si, muchas gracias.- caminaba sonrojada con la mirada algo baja.

-¿Qué te pareció el club?

-Son buenas personas.

-¿Podria hacerte una pregunta Tendo?

-Claro Minamoto.

-¿Por qué te pongo tan nerviosa?

Definitivamente no me esperaba eso, por alguna razón detuve mi andar y de mis labios intentaba salir alguna palabra pero un gran nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía.

-N-no lo..

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como me jalo a su cuerpo pegándome a el con sumo cuidado pero con rapidez.

-No hagas eso de nuevo detenerte en la plena calle, casi te arrolla un auto y ni siquiera lo notaste.

Mi corazón latía fuerte, vi como el auto se alejaba rápidamente y él me protegía aun de él.

-Gracias Minamoto.

-De nada, ¿Qué tal si me llamas por mi nombre? Naoki.

-Si Naoki, ¿tu podrías llamarme también por mi nombre?

-Claro Akane, se nos hará tarde continuemos.

Sin previo aviso continuo caminando con mi mano sujeta a la suya, no me molestaba pero era extraño no hablamos hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la preparatoria donde estaba la profesora Enoki que sonrió al vernos.

-Naoki ¿podría hablar contigo?

-Claro, nos vemos en el club Akane.

Soltó mi mano, nunca la había sentido tan vacía, solo asentí y continúe caminando hacia el aula de clases. Suspire un par de veces en mi asiento, el era un chico bastante atento no como el tonto de Ranma.

Toco la campana y entro la profesora Enoki y con ella Ranma al que castigo por haber llegado tarde de inmediato al verme frunció el seño cosa que no me explicaba.

"_**¿Ahora qué le hice?"**_

Las clases pasaban lentamente y yo esperaba ansiosa que fuera el receso, al tocar la campana salí lo más pronto que pude dirigiéndome hacia el club de danza ahí ya estaban las chicas todas me recibieron cordialmente en especial una.

-¿Hola Tendo? ¿Cómo te fue con Naoki?

-¿Eh?.

"_**¿Cómo sabe eso?"**_

-Sabes de que hablo… de hoy en la mañana cuando fue a tu casa.

-Bien, disculpa ¿Quién eres?

-Lo siento no me presente soy Reika espero llevarnos bien y ser buenas amigas.

La chica era sonriente y amigable, el día anterior no la había notado pero por alguna razón no era de mi agrado, luego lo comprendería. Físicamente era atractiva tenía un cuerpo muy definido y un cabello largo muy brillante rojo y unos ojos claros como el agua.

-¡Chicas ya vienen los chicos!.

De nueva manera todas comenzaron a arreglarse, de mi blusa saque el brillo labial dudando en ponérmelo.

-Es un brillo bastante lindo- dijo Reika lo tomo y comenzó a ponérmelo- Si lo esparces de esta manera te veras mucho mejor, pero mira que linda te vez- me mostro un espejo y tenía razón mis labios se veían diferentes, con más vida.

-Gracias Reika.

-Por nada ¿Akane? ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

Entraron los chicos y el instructor detrás de ellos.

Todos se formaron para comenzar a ensayar, Naoki me miro y sonrió.

-Se ve lindo en ti ese color rosado, tus labios se ven más apetecibles.

Me sonroje y gire, ese chico quiera ponerme cada vez más nerviosa o eso parecía.

El ensayo termino, y cada alumno comenzó a salir yo iba directo a la puerta pero Naoki me hablo.

-Akane ¿podrias ayudarme a poner en orden el salón?

-Claro.

El instructor nos dejo a cargo de cerrar el lugar y ambos limpiábamos el desastre que se había hecho durante el ensayo, sillas fuera de lugar, agua derramada, y uno que otro accidente con maquillaje.

Al terminar tome las llaves del escritorio para cerrar el salón le di la espalda por un momento a Naoki para tomar mis cosas y al girarme el estaba justo al frente de mi.

-Tu me provocaste

Sin permiso alguno me tomo de la cintura y ladeo su cabeza para darme un beso, estaba a punto de rozar mis labios todo parecía ser tan lento, reaccione y lo lance me sentí confundida casi permití que me besara salí corriendo de ahí el ensayo de ese día había durado más de lo esperado y las clases habían terminado corrí y corrí hacia el Dojo por alguna razón tenía un sentimiento de arrepentimiento por no haberlo dejado besarme pero igual uno de culpa por casi permitirlo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota:**_

Hola :D me levantaron el castigo :D por unos días y aproveche para terminar de escribir el capitulo y publicarlo espero que les haya gustado, aprovecho para felicitar nuevamente a mi amigo Cesar por su cumpleaños ñ.ñ aunque fue ayer D:

En cuanto a la próxima actualización espero sea pronto, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y les deseo un feliz años nuevo \ñ.ñ/ un abrazo de una vez a todos mis lectores y lectoras de corazón ojala y la pasen de maravilla.

Y llego con la novedad de que tengo una pagina en facebook :) que se llama Stmag donde publicare adelantos y los fanfics que tengo aquí y un par de drabbles ojala y puedan visitarla y dar "Me Gusta"

Link:- www. facebook stmagfics No olviden quitar los espacios.

_**Respondiendo Reviews.**_

bry

Hola me alegra mucho saber q estas de vuelta aunque no sean las mejores condiciones para ti. Me gustan mucho tu trabajo especialmente tus historias cortas q me dejan suspirado y anelando mas n_n. Y este escrito se lee muy prometedor aunque quisiera saber si esté no va a ser un ranma-akane para estar mentalmente preparada u_u y no adjudicarte a uno mas de mis traumas por las lecturas encontradas aquí ya q me encanta ranma celoso pero asta hay porfa prevén me, cuídate y espero tú siguiente actualización n_n.

R= Hola! Gracias Bry, que linda *-* , bueno te dire algo la verdad no se a ciencia cierta como terminara esto es más como tengo la idea pero no el final :) aunque igual que tu yo soy Ranma&Akane y bueno no te digo que te prepares mentalmente pero tampoco te digo que no lo hagas xD te recomiendo estar en medio :). Igual cuidate mucho y felices fiestas ñ.ñ.

En cuanto a un MP que me llego haciéndome dos preguntas ya que el usuario no tiene cuenta le responderé por aquí.

¿Si continuare con los 2 fics que deje pendiente? si si lo hare :) pero por ahora solo estaré concentrada en este y unos oneshots ñ.ñ

¿Por qué no respondo a todos los reviews en el capitulo? Porque los usuarios con cuenta les respondo por MP

Espero haber resolvió sus dudas :) cualquier pregunta pueden hacerla y con gusto responderé.


	4. Las cosas que cambiaron

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago sin ningún tipo de lucro**_"._

_**Ese Chico**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

"_Las cosas que cambiaron"_

Después de ese casi beso nada fue igual, de una u otra forma intentaba evitarlo sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía simplemente me había hecho sentir diferente.

Cada vez que terminábamos los ensayos yo me aseguraba de huir de ahí, y al bailar ahora era yo la que le evitaba a toda costa la mirada al principio ni yo misma entendía mi comportamiento, al pasar los días al fin lo entendí yo quería ese beso, lo deseaba como nunca antes había querido algo por alguna razón quería probar los labios de Naoki pero eso estaba mal estaba comprometida y Ranma no se merecía algo así aunque las cosas habían cambiado con el, simplemente se había alejado de mi o yo de el, un día me di cuenta que había dejado de caminar a mi lado, y para mí era extraño que ese hecho no me molestara lo veía de vez en cuando en clases otras veces ni siquiera lo notaba por alguna razón se había hecho invisible para mí.

El tiempo transcurría rápido de un momento a otro se acercaba cada vez más el día en el que se realizaría el baile de bienvenida todos los del club habían decidido ir al centro comercial para ver los trajes y accesorios que utilizaríamos en nuestra presentación, tuve que aceptar ir si dejaba a las chicas que eligieran solas terminaría usando una minifalda o algo por el estilo cosa que no quería. En todo el camino Naoki camino detrás de mi me hacía sentir incomoda quería hablarle pero no sabía de qué manera hacerlo intentaba disimular como me sentía platicando con Reika

-¿Y qué te gustaría que usáramos Akane?

-Creo que algo clásico .

-Tal vez podría funcionar.- contesto sonriente.

-Para Akane que sea algo azul la hará ver preciosa.- dijo Naoki que sonreía al ver mi sonrojo yo solo gire la cabeza e intente ignorarlo

Me quede un momento mirando una camisa china se parecía bastante a las que utilizaba Ranma solo que esta era azul y parecía ser más moderna.

-¿Cuál es el precio?.- pregunte mirándola

- Para una chica tan bonita como tu será 700 yens.- respondió una pequeña ancianita que bebía te.

Mire mi monedero tenía suficiente dinero para comprarla pero ¿con que pretexto se la daría?.

-Me la llevo.

Al ver a mi alrededor no estaba nadie, di un par de vueltas por las tiendas pero no los encontré resignada me senté en una pequeña banca.

"_**Sera mejor que regrese a casa"**_

-Por fin te encuentro Akane.

Suspire mi suerte nunca fue buena pero cada vez empeoraba más.

-¿Dónde están todos Naoki?

-Ya hicieron las compras, y se fueron a casa.

-Pero ¿yo? Que usare.

-Toma. -Me dio una bolsa de compras algo pesada.- Reika fue la que te lo eligió yo lo pague.

-Gracias ahora mismo te doy el dinero.

-No es necesario mejor vámonos es tarde debemos descansar mañana es el último ensayo.

-Cierto.

Me acompaño hasta el Dojo y no dijo nada en el camino solo me observaba de reojo, no entendía su comportamiento aunque había sido lindo que se quedara buscándome.

-Hasta mañana Naoki.

-Buenas Noches Akane.

En ese momento no note que alguien nos observaba desde el techo de la casa. Me subí a mi habitación y me recosté, ni siquiera abrí el vestuario ni le entregue la camisa a Ranma.

"_**Mañana tendré mucho tiempo" **_cerré los ojos y me quede profundamente dormida.

Desperté apurada ese día tendríamos el último ensayo y habían decidido hacerlo en un parque de la ciudad seria después de clases y eso me tenía algo preocupada pues no conocía el lugar y temía llegar tarde. Al terminar las clases corrí lo más rápido que pude a casa y comencé a buscar mis cosas no quería olvidar nada y tener que regresar perdería mucho tiempo buscando el lugar, olvidar algo me haría perder aun más termine y corrí hacia abajo ahí me encontré con Ranma simplemente nos miramos, no sabía porque se había distanciado de mi, tampoco sabía si debía hablarle. El simplemente me miraba tal vez noto el maquillaje en mi rostro gracias a Reika yo sola lograba maquillarme perfectamente, en cambio yo a él solo lo miraba porque me parecía diferente tal vez se dedicaba más a las artes marciales en casi un mes el había cambiado bastante al igual que yo.

-¿Hola?

Lo salude y el simplemente se volteo.

"_**Eso me gano por intentar ser amable, con un chico grosero como el"**_

Seguí mi camino no quería llegar tarde de nuevo, antes de salir del Dojo me detuve y mire el reloj se me había hecho tarde.

-Rayos.- murmure.

-Akane…- Ranma me había hablado pero ya era tarde y con lo grosero que había sido conmigo no quise detenerme aunque creí escucharlo decir algo más pero no logre entender que era.

Salí corriendo, sin detenerme ni un solo momento necesitaba llegar al parque mire mi reloj de mano.

"_**No puedo creer que sea tan tarde, Naoki debe estar esperándome"**_

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas logre llegar al parque el ensayo había comenzado mire a todos excepto a Naoki, el aun no llegaba.

-Tendo, al fin creí que no vendrías, tendrás que practicar sola Minamoto aun no llega – me dijo el instructor.

Solo asentí y tome mi lugar.Me sentía estúpida, moviéndome sola mientras todos lo hacían en pareja miraba con frecuencia hacia la entrada del parque esperando que el llegara pero no lo hizo, para mi buena suerte el ensayo fue bastante rápido aunque se me hizo eterno.

El camino a casa fue aun peor la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, me parecía que el camino era más largo que nunca al llegar a casa en la puerta estaba Ranma mirándome molesto.

-Tonta te dije que te llevaras un paraguas.- Aun lo tenía en la mano.

-Lo siento no te escuche.

-Claro que no lo hiciste te fuiste corriendo como una loca de aquí.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que lo note, no estaba molesto estaba celoso y mucho. Salió de la casa y yo me quede ahí aun nos minutos más ¿porque estaba celoso? sonreí ahora el sabía lo que se sentía

"_**Ya era hora de que te tocara siempre soy yo la que siente celos"**_

Subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en mi cama, ¿Por qué habrá faltado? Me di cuenta que aun seguía mojada así que me seque y cambie, no tenía ganas de cenar solo quería dormir un rato, me acomode en mi cama y todo se volvió negro.

Abrí lo ojos en la madrugada y vi a Ranma mojar mi cabeza con un trapo húmedo.

-Tonta, lo ves eso te ganas por no escucharme, has estado ardiendo en fiebre.

Intente hablar pero no me lo permitió solo continuo cuidándome, se veía preocupado por alguna razón extrañaba su atención tal vez aun me agradaba un poco.

"_**Solo me confunde"**_

Ya no entendía quien era el que me gustaba pero ya no importaba solo quería disfrutar de su compañía.

-Vaya esto está mal, no ha bajado ni un poco si sigues así tendré que llevarte con Tofu.

-Ranma… abre ese cajón ahí hay una bolsa tómala.

-¿Esto?

Solo asentí y lo seguí mirando, su expresión al sacar la camisa fue de sorpresa y no solo eso todo indicaba que le había gustado, mire sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño emocionado, me seguía siendo sencillo perderme en ellos eran más lindos que los de Naoki eso era obvio.

-Akane muchas gracias es muy linda… te estás poniendo roja creo que está subiendo tu fiebre.

Tal vez mi sonrojo era muy evidente, solo cerré los ojos esperando a que se pasara y me quede dormida mañana seria la presentación y debía mejorar.

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota.- **

_Hola espero que se hayan pasado muy bien en estas fechas y que las hayan disfrutado con su familia, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ojala y este 2014 sea un buen año para todos :D._

_Bueno al fin actualice, y les tengo una sorpresa pueden que ya se hayan dado cuenta que el próximo será el capítulo final nwn y bueno lo actualizare la próxima semana más o menos el viernes :) _

Pd: Para los que leen Sin saber ¿Por qué? Subiré el siguiente capitulo probablemente el Sábado o Domingo.

_**Respondiendo Reviews**_

bry

TT - TT Ya estoy llorando y apenas vas en el 3 capítulo voy a tener q hacerme la fuerte y no colapsar, tienes razón me prepararé mentalmente para lo peor u_u para q no me afecte tanto por si decides sorprenderme con algo no muy grato para mi. Cuídate mucho y q bueno q ya no es castigada espero tú siguiente actualización n_n y de ser posible una historia corta para reanimarme. Feliz fin de año toma estos últimos días para sanar y cerrar ciclos e iniciar con menos cargas el nuevo año.

R= Hola bry ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que este año tengas nueva batería :D mucha suerte y salud :3 … No llores que lloro contigo T-T mira para que veas que no soy mala en este capitulo ya no fue tan Akane&Naoki ahora fue la mitad y mitad :3 asi que no colapses aun…Respecto a mi castigo por ahora esta levantado asi que aprovecho para escribir –W- y si tengo una historia corta pero aun no se si subirla –w- vere que pasa :) sino es esa será otra lo más seguro que sea esta semana :D.

Cuidate mucho ñ.ñ y muchas gracias por tu comentario :)

Akanime

Incluso si no termina con ranma y akane; no me importaria por que es buena la historia( creo que ni Yo me cria lo de no me importaria; realmente quiero que terminen juntos)  
Sea como sea el final yo voy a leerlo hasta el final ( lol; repeti final)  
Gracias por tu la proxima actualización

R= Hola Akanime… igual soy Ranma&Akane :3 jejeje pero no se es que esta historia hasta para mi es difícil descubrir el final y eso que lo estoy escribiendo mmm es cosa del destino D: solo no me odies… :D

_**Atte: Stmag**_


End file.
